THE CHOICE IS YOURS
by EO4EVER
Summary: So, this is a story where you the readers will be able to choose where the story goes. At the end of each chapter, I will give you two or three choices and you will be able to vote. Yeah, pretty simple. ADISON.
1. Chapter 1

**THE CHOICE IS YOURS **

So, this is a story where you (the readers) will be able to choose where the story goes. At the end of each chapter, I will give you two or three choices and you will be able to vote. Yeah, pretty simple.

***

The top 5 Idols walked into the Idol Mansion laughing and talking after a long and hard day of rehearsals.

"Sup Doc," Matt said, noticing the Idol doctor in the room. She was sitting in a chair, holding a manila folder in her left hand.

"H-hey," Allison said. She noticed the folder and her stomach dropped two floors. She started to shake up and Adam noticed that.

"Are you okay Alli?" Adam asked her. She has been acting weird the past two weeks and Adam needed to know what was going on. She wouldn't talk to anybody and that was worrying him.

"Y…yeah. I'm fine," she lied to him.

"You wanna talk up in your room?" Doctor Carla asked the teenager.

Allison nodded her head and walked away from the guys. "Yeah," The two of them walked upstairs and into Allison's room.

"What was all that about?" Danny asked the group. They all shrugged their shoulders, but Adam wasn't all that sure.

**Okay, not that long because I need to know what you guys want the plot to be. **

**A) DIABITIES **

**B) CANCER**

**C) PREGNANT **

**Wow, none of these put Alli in a good position. LOL. Whatever, just vote. Haha. Yeah…**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2- THE CHOICE IS YOURS**

Allison and Doctor Carla went up into the teenager's room. The doctor sat down on the bed and Allison, who was shaking, shut the door and locked it. When she did that, she went back over and sat down next to the doctor on the bed.

"Did… did you get the results back?" Alli asked the doctor.

She nodded her head. "I'm so sorry, Allison. It came back positive," At that point she broke down. The results had come back. Positive. She has cancer. "We need to get you to the hospital for some further tests to be done."

"Yeah, okay," She nodded. "What type is it?"

"T-cell prolymphocytic leukemia," She responded.

"I have no idea what that is," she responded.

"I'll fill you in more at the hospital. We need to get you there as soon as possible," she said. Allison nodded her head, trying to take in all that was happening.

"C- can you send Adam up here?"

"Of course," She left and Allison sat in the same position that she was in, crying her heart out. She knew that she shouldn't cry, that all she needed was hope, but that wasn't doing it.

"Alli!" Adam exclaimed when he saw her. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh. It's okay. What happened?"

"I… I have T -cell prolymphocytic leukemia," she sobbed.

"Huh?" Adam asked her, lookin gher in the eyes. Alli laughed at him through her tears.

"Cancer, Adam. I have cancer. Really bad, too," Allison told him.

"Oh my god," he said. "No. This can't be true. It can't be,"

"It is, Adam." Alli said. "I'm leaving for the hospital in like 5 minuites. I need to start getting treatment right away. They are going to fill me in more at the hospital."

"I'm going with you," he said. "And so is everyone else. We're gonna be right there by your side,"

"Thanks," she whispered, her head in Adam's shoulder.

"We need to go now," Doctor Carla said from the door. Alli nodded and got up. Adam got up after her, holding her hand in his. He had a few silent but noticable tears flowing down his face. He had to be strong. For Allison.

The two walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Is it true?" Kris asked his little sister. She nodded.

"I'm sorry," Matt said, looking down.

"This is deja vo," Danny said. First his wife dies of Cancer, and now Allison might die from it. Allison smiled. They cared so much about her.

"We're going with you," Kris said.

"Can you bring some of my stuff? I have to leave now and everything," Allison asked.

"Of coruse," Kris replied, hugging the girl that he loves like a little sister.

***

**Okay, so Cancer obviously won. Well, it was close and if you read THE FORGOTTEN DAY, then you can have Alli and a baby. **

**OKAY, I DON'T REALLY HAVE ANYTHING, SO WHATEVER CANCER SHE HAS (YES, I ALREADY FORGOT), I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T LIVE FOR MORE THAN A YEAR. SO HOW LONG SHOULD THE ESTIMATE BE? **

**CHOICES: **

**A) 6 MONTHS**

**B) 9 MONTHS **

**YEAH, I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE ALL GONNA SAY. **


	3. Chapter 3

**THE CHOICE IS YOURS- CHAPTER 3**

When Dr. Carla, Adam and Alli arrived at the hospital, they went in a room. They were going to wait for the Idols to arrive to explain everything, but now they had to get the tests running.

Adam was currently in the hospital bed with Allison, holding her tightly.

"We need to take some blood to start," Nurse Jackie said. Allison squirmed in Adam's arms.

"I don't like needles," Alli said.

"I know, baby doll, I know," Adam said, putting an arm around her waist. "Im right here," He took his arm out from around her and gave his hand to her. He intertwined their fingers and and gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Okay," she told the nurse. Allison squeezed Adam's hand. She let go of him once the nurse got enough blood and had left the room to go and run some tests on it.

"You know that you are gonna get a lot of needles to get better," Adam said.

"I know," she cried. Adam pulled her on top of him and hugged her.

"Why you? Why does this have to happen to you?" he asked her, tears dripping down his face.

"Don't cry," She told Adam.

"I'm tryin baby doll. I just lo-"

"We inturupting anything here?" Kris asked, popping his head in the room.

"Hey Kris," she smiled.

"Hey sis," he said, walking into the room with the rest of the guys. "I brought you some of your stuff," he handed her a bag and she got off of Adam's lap and sat next to him, both of them still on the bed.

"Thanks," She siad. Alli opened the internet and looked up T-cell prolymphocytic leukemia.

"You trying to find out what you have exactly?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. She clicked search and waited for the page to load up. "Adam?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Am I gonna die?" She asked, looking up at him but avoiding his gaze.

"Don't even think that," he said. "You're strong. You are gonna pull through this,"

"How do you know that?" she asked. "I have cancer, Adam. I'm going to die,"

"No you're not. Never day that again," The nurse and doctor came in to talk about her cancer, so there was no need for the computer. Alli gulped and sat on top of Adam again.

"Okay, you all are probably wondering what T-cell prolymphocytic leukemia is, right?" Dr. Carla asked. They all nodded their heads. "Well, it is a very rare form of leukemia. It is also a fast moving cancer." Allison cried into Adam's chest and Adam let the tears flow from his eyes.

"Most people die within 9 months of getting it," The entire room broke down. "More recently, some patients have survived five years and more, although the median survival is still low."

"Are… Aren't there any treatments? I mean, she can get better, right?" Adam asked. He would do anything, and he means _anything _for her to survive. He would give up singing forEVER if only Alli would live.

"There are, but for this type of cancer, it would be a miracle." Dr. Carla said.

"I'll do anything," Alli said.

"And we will help in anyway possible," Danny added.

"Well, you will have to get on chemotherapy as soon as possible, and a bone marrow transplant and we're gonna need to get some more white blood cells in you." Nurse Jackie said. "But the survival rate for your case is still really low. You have about a 99% chance of not making it past the first nine months."

At that moment, the world stopped for Adam. "No. There has to be a mistake."

"There isn't. I'm sorry." And with that the doctor and the nurse left as Nigel, and Fuller walked in the room. Allison knew that this was the end of her journey on American Idol. For good.

**THIS MIGHT NOT HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT WHO WILL BE A MATCH FOR THE BONE MARROW THINGEY? **

**A) ADAM**

**B) KRIS**

**C) DANNY**

**D) MATT **

**YES THERE ARE 4 CHOICES INSTEAD OF THREE, LIVE WITH IT. **


	4. Chapter 4

THE CHOICE IS YOURS

Well, Allison's journey on American Idol was now over. If she was going to beat this cancer, she would need to focus.

"Alright," Dr. Carla said. "We are going to need to test you all to see if any of you are a match for a bone marrow transplant, as well as white blood cells.

"One of us _has _to be a match," Matt said.

"You guys don't have to do this," Allison said, coughing. She was growing weaker by the minute. And there was nothing that she or anybody else could do about it.

"We're not just going to let you die, Allison. We love you," Adam said.

"Fine," she sighed. "You know that I might loose some of my hair because of the chemo,"

"You'll still look beautiful, Allie," Adam said.

"No I wont," she protested.

"Yes. You will,"

"I don't wanna die, Adam," Allison cried.

"Can you give me some time with her?" Adam asked the other three.

"Yeah," Danny said. They all left, leaving the two rockers in the room alone.

"Your not going to die, Allison,"

"You heard the doctor, Adam! At most, I only have six months to live. I'll never get to do anything!"

"We have plenty of time to figure things out,"

Just then, the doctor and the other Idol contestants walked back into the room.

"Alright," Dr. Carla said. "Its tome to test you guys to see if you can be a match for Allison,"

"I'll go first," Adam announced to the group.

Alright, I know that wasn't much, but I wanted to give you all something to read.

**ALRIGHT, SO WHAT PROBLEM ABOUT THE FUTURE SHOULD ADAM HELP ALLIE SOLVE FIRST? **

**A CHILDREN**

**B SENIOR PROM **

**C SOMETHING ELSE (IF CHOSEN, SAY WHAT). **


	5. Chapter 5

**THE CHOICE IS YOURS CHAPTER 5**

Two hours later, all the Idol contestants have been tested. The doctors were now running the results. All the Idols except for Adam had to go back to the studio. Just because she had cancer doesn't mean that the competition would be over.

Adam was up in the bed with Allison, holding her even though all the wires and cords were connected to her. "Adam," Alli softly spoke.

"What is it sweetie?" he asked her.

"I... I want you to help me do all if the things that I wont be able do," she spoke.

"Like what?" he responded. He would do anything to make her happy.

"Everything,"

"Well, we are gonna have to start somewhere," he said. "I will help you do everything that I can."

"I-" She had to stop while she got into a coughing battle. Adam rubbed her back, trying to make her feel better. "I want kids," she spoke.

***

Meanwhile, Kris was at church. He started to pray (I've never been to church, so go with me here).

_God, please let Allison be okay. I'll do anything. I know that I haven't been going to church lately or praying nearly as much as I should be, but I am asking you for just one thing. For Alli to be okay. Amen._

***

Meanwhile (again) with the doctors and nurses, they were discussing Allison's condition.

"Do we have a match?" one of the doctors asked.

"Actually... yes. We do." one of the others replied.

***

"K...kids?" Adam asked her. "You're only 17, Allison. I have no idea what you have in mind."

"We... I mean I have to think of something," she corrected. Yes, she wanted to have Adam's children. But she was only going to be alive for the next 9 months or so, and she was going to be trying to beat this cancer if she could.

"Really Alli? Children?" he asked, skeptical. "I'm not to sure about that."

**ALL RIGHT. JUST TELL ME HOW ALLI SHOULD HAVE KIDS... YEAH. AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT, OF COURSE. **


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I just wanted to let everyone know that I am going to trash this story and rewrite it. It won't be like this, but it will be dealing with Allison having cancer. It might be an Adison story, but I have a different approach.

I don't know when the first chapter will be out, but hopefully, it will be sometime soon.

I might leave this story up, but I might delete it. Tell me what you think. And tell me if you will read it.


End file.
